


Not Part of the Plan

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Two Assholes in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: A year later, Korra came to Zaofu to pay a visit to Kuvira, but what she got instead was a great surprise she didn’t expect…at least…expect so soon.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Shu belongs to the wonderful Ryn~ Hope you all enjoy, and please, remember to stay indoors and wash your hands during this dire time.

Suyin stepped out of the tram just as a Future Industries airship came into view, turning her head up when the airship slowly descended down from the sky and landed on the docking bay without trouble. The corner of her lips turned upward as the panel door opened with a hiss, approaching the younger woman who came out of it. “Avatar Korra, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn’t expecting you.” She said, enveloping her in a hug.

“No need for formalities, but it is good to see you again too.” Korra was surprised at the hug though, she returned it nonetheless. “I’m sorry for dropping in with prior announcement, I was just in the area.”

“Nonsense, you’re always welcome here,” Suyin said with a smile still on her face, waving her off. “But I do wish you could’ve radioed in earlier, I would’ve prepared a feast in your honor.” Her smile turned into an even wider grin, in other words, it’s her way of saying she can pop open one of her best bottle of wine she has in her cellar.

“Maybe another time,” Korra said, laughing almost nervously and knew all too well the older woman sure loves a glass or two. “I’m not staying here for too long, I should be heading back to Republic City soon.”

Suyin raised an eyebrow before smirking. “Dying to get back to Asami?”

Korra’s cheeks became an interesting shade of red, embarrassed upon hearing that comment—it wasn’t untrue however, her relationship with the nonbender was a blessing and there was no doubt that she cares greatly for the nonbender. But it has also been a while, too long, since she last saw her girlfriend; Avatar duties is truly a bitch, but it does always come first and Asami’s own duties running her company also kept her preoccupied. “Yeah, I am. I really am.” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Luckily, things should be _finally_ – thank the spirits – less hectic, having being all over the Four Nations and just got done with her business trip at the Fire Nation.

“Planning to take her somewhere fancy when you get back?” Suyin asked, walking back to the tram that would take them back to the estate.

“Well…she usually does the whole fancy planning…” Korra answered, following her into the tram. “But I was thinking about taking her to a pro-bending match, it’s been a while since we last been to one. I think she would like that.” That and it would be fun to see Tahno getting his ass kicked when she heard about his team no longer cheating. One of her proudest achievements: rubbing his doucheness away. It’s the least she could do too after giving his bending back.

“That’s just like me with my husband, I usually do the planning,” Suyin chuckled. “One of the smartest men I have ever known and he can be completely clueless.”

Both women shared a laugh, but it wasn’t long until silence has taken over in the tram. The rest of the ride to the state was quiet, Korra silently observed the metallic city from the window as they zoom by the buildings and the bustling citizens who all doesn’t seem to mind to dress alike. This place hasn’t change much and it very much looks the same as it did from before when she first came here with the others and a certain grumpy chief of a police. And yet, she has changed so much over these years.

“Ever thought about updating your city?” Korra asked as they got to their destination and exited out of the tram.

“Not at all,” Suyin said, shaking her head. “Does it need changing?” She turned to look at the other with a serious, unreadable look.

“No, no,” Korra quickly said, “I didn’t mean to offend you or any that kind of sort, everything is fine the way it is.”

The corner of Suyin’s lips twitched upwards, playing around with Korra. Though, she still have no intention of changing the way of her city looks anytime soon, but there’s one change she is willing to try. “I was thinking…leaving the domes opened.” She turned her head up to the clear blue sky as several birds flew across it, of course, the only time she’ll be closing it when the weather is proven to be ugly or when trouble is coming for her proud city; doubting the latter would ever happen, she won’t allow it to come.

Korra blinked, staring at her with look of complete surprise. “What made you decide to do that?”

“I thought it would be good for everyone.”

“ _She_ didn’t put you up to that, did she?”

“In a way…yes.”

“You know, you of all people don’t really have to listen to what she has to say,” Korra said, pausing for a moment before leaning a bit closer to the older woman, afraid as if someone may be listening in on them. “She’s being good, right? I would hate to confront her.” She whispered, especially since what they all been through a little over a year ago with Guan and Sheng. What a mess—one she was still trying to forget.

“Don’t worry, she’s on her best behavior,” Suyin said. “It’s nothing I can’t handle if anything happens.”

“It seems your relationship with Kuvira has improved,” Korra commented. “I’m surprise.”

“At this point, I don’t have much of a choice,” Suyin had said with a shrug of her shoulders and a slight pressed of her lips.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Korra became confuse, eyeing the older woman with furrowed brows. “I really meant what I said about confronting her if she’s making you do things you’re not comfortable in doing."

“Of course, I will note that.”

“Speaking of Kuvira, where is she? I thought she would be the first, beside you, to know I’m here.”

As if on cue, a distant cry can be heard, one that immediately caught Korra’s attention when her head whipped at the direction of the wails. Question marks filled her mind before turning her head back to Suyin. “I didn’t know you had another baby…uh…congratulation?”

A bark of laughter escaped from the metalbender, doubling over on her knees for a moment before she straightened herself back up and regained her composure. Several chuckles still left her lips as she wiped away the tears that prickled out from the corner of her eyes. “Oh my dear, no, I’m afraid I am a bit too old to have more kids even if I wanted more.” She said as she patted the Avatar’s back.

However, Suyin’s response didn’t ease away Korra’s confusion. Did Opal have a baby—no, that’s wrong too. She would’ve known by now thanks to Bolin’s blabber mouth, along with the fact that the airbender had also been living in Republic City too with the earthbender and last she saw her she looked normal.

“Follow me.” Korra did what she was told, following the older woman through the meteorite garden and to the other side of the yard where she can see two familiar figures up ahead standing under a tree. She recognized them, her confused look changing from one of delight as she immediately ran up to them, leaving the older woman behind who eventually walked away, while waving her hand up in the air.

“Kuvira, Baatar!” Korra shouted. “It’s been a while— _whoa_ , what the fuck?!”

“Language!” Kuvira hissed, holding the bundle in her arms closely against her chest. “Watch your damn mouth.”

“You watch your damn mouth!” Korra shot back with hiss.

“Okay, ladies!” Baatar said, placing an arm between them before things could escalate. “Let’s all calm down, okay? You two can both watch your language.” He said before turning his eyes to Kuvira, giving her a look of exasperation.

“We just finally got him to sleep.”

Kuvira sighed softly, nodding her head. “I apologize…for my behavior, Avatar. It’s been a long week.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Korra said as she turned her eyes down at the sleeping baby in the other woman’s arms. “So…how did this happen?” She slowly reached out to softly poke the baby’s pudgy cheek.

“Do you really want the details?” Kuvira raised a brow, cheeks slowly started turn into a shade of red.

“Gross, no,” Korra said, making a face. “I meant to say _when_ did this happen.”

“Do you really want the details?” Baatar piped in, repeating what Kuvira just said.

“You know what? Forget it.” The Avatar’s face twisted into one of disgust, shuddering ever so slightly. “I get the picture now why you two… _made up_.” She turned her attention back to the slumbering baby, smiling softly.

“Are you surprise?” Kuvira asked.

“Not at all,” Korra replied. “So, what’s the baby’s name?”

“Shu Beifong,” Baatar proudly said. “He was actually just born last week.”

Korra leaned down closer to Shu, reaching out to gently poke his chubby cheek again before stifling out a giggle, slapping her mouth shut to prevent her laugh from coming out even further. “He actually looks like you.” She said to the former dictator who pulled her child away when the Avatar attempted to poke his cheek once more.

“Look he even has the same mole as you and on the same spot as well. He might even get your eyebrows too.”

Baatar laughed, kissing Kuvira on her temple. “Told you so, he’s better off getting your looks than mine.”

She rolled her eyes at his comment. “And I told you he’s beautiful regardless how he looks.”

Korra looked at them back and forth with her eyes, seeing how much of a natural they are as parents. Baatar readjusted Shu’s blanket before bringing the material up closer to his chin while Kuvira brushed his tuft of hair away before leaning down to kiss his forehead gently, a fond smile rested on her face. They both reminded her of her own parents, which is...quite odd since she never thought of them as a parenting type but it seems they proved her wrong. She has no worries about them raising this little badgermole.

“Do you want to hold him?” Hearing those words drew her out from her thoughts.

“Are you sure?” she asked them.

“I’m positive,” Kuvira said, approaching closer to Korra. “I trust you enough not to drop him. I would really hate to see the next reincarnation of the Avatar in my lifetime.” She slowly placed Shu in the waterbender’s arms.

“Don’t you worry, I’m a pro at this,” Korra said, holding the baby closely against her chest. “I even helped Katara delivered several babies when I was still living back at the South Pole.” She began to gently rock him in her arms, surprised at how much of a heavy sleeper he is. Even more surprisingly, she started thinking about paying a visit to the orphanage with Asami.

“Congratulation by the way,” she added. “I’m happy for you two, I really am.”

“Thank you,” Baatar said, wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist. “That meant a lot to hear.” He, then, leaned down to Kuvira’s ear and whispering into it and nudging her, which Korra immediately took notice of the sudden strange behavior.

“What’s going on with you two?” she asked.

“We…have something important to tell you,” Kuvira said.

“Don’t tell me you’re already pregnant again,” Korra responded, eyes widening.

“We want you to be the godmother to our son,” Kuvira said, correcting her immediately.

“You want me to be what now?” Korra’s eyes were even wider now, shocked to hear what she’s hearing.

“The godmother to Shu,” she said, turning her head up to Baatar. “It’s what we both want.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m going to be spoiling this little guy so much now,” Korra said, informing them both before she started grinning widely.

“Spirits you are just like my mother,” Baatar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Only a week old and my mom have already bought a room full of gifts for her grandson.”

“I’m going to buy him a house full of things,” she said, laughing.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he said, shaking his head, “mother would take that as a challenge.”

“Oh lighten up,” she said, rolling her eyes. “He’ll be getting the Avatar’s blessing instead.”

“Well…that’s better than too much,” he sighed.

“You know, I wonder why Opal didn’t tell me you were pregnant,” Korra said. “She was here recently.”

“I told her not to tell you or to the others,” Kuvira replied and knew all too well how much of a blabber mouth Bolin can be. “No one else knows about this but you.”

“They’re going to have to know about this,” Korra informed both parents, “you know that, right?” While this was technically not against the rules – it was never stated to begin with – she doubted the United Republic would delighted to hear what happened. How unfortunate, looking back down at the innocent child who’s still resting peacefully in her arms; it’s not his fault his parents were jackasses that did terrible things, but at least they’re paying the mistakes right now.

“I know.” Kuvira held her arms out to Shu when her former enemy, and now friend, handed her baby back to her. “If they have a problem with my child… _well_ …what is it you always like to say? They gotta deal with it?” She said, smirking now.

Korra grinned, crossing her arms together. “Oh don’t worry, you guys have my support.”


End file.
